


Hysteria Hydrophobia Insanity Smallpox

by i_amthecosmos



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mental Illness, Transgender Frank, look for pete, many many deaths, tragedy everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: Entries from a small town paper, circa 1890.





	Hysteria Hydrophobia Insanity Smallpox

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after reading Wisconsin Death Trip, an amazing collection of real newspaper stories from rural Wisconsin, around the 1890's. It's a chilling read, with a lot of dark humor. So I decided to write the bandom version of this. I hope I did that terse newspaperman justice. This is about from 2008 (import didn't work for me).

"Mr. Raymond Toro-Ortiz, a businessman who had some success, had to close down his dry goods store when the bank closed. His is the third business to go bankrupt in the last three weeks. Mr. Toro-Ortiz is from the East, with family in the islands. He came to Smithfield five years ago and seemed to doing well. This loss is another devastating blow to the town. Mr. Toro-Ortiz is said to be taking it reasonably well. He is considering moving back East to his family." [1/16, State]

"Mrs. Michael James Way of Bettliheim has been in a strange state since the loss of two of her children from diphtheria. She has taken to wandering at night in all weather, muttering. If she does not improve, she may be sent to the asylum." [1/29, State]

"Mr. Patrick Stumph of Coxley has had a bad run of luck. All of his cattle have perished of the same mysterious disease. Then his barn was burned down by incendiaries two weeks ago. A week ago, his two year old son died from diphtheria. A day after that, his older boy broke his leg. Now his sheep have all been stolen." [2/5, State]

"The house that had belonged to the the Way family of Bettliheim for a generation is rumored to be haunted. The eldest brother who now lives there alone cannot keep help, or entice anyone to visit him. It is said he goes to the local tavern for company more than drink. However, his drinking has become more pronounced and he is prone to fits of fancy and strange talk. He is said to draw disturbing things while alone in his house. These images may be the ghosts that plague him." [3/1, State]

"A group of tramps, numbering about ten, walked into the diner owned by the Trohman family and demanded food. When they were refused, they proceeded to destroy the diner and take whatever they could carry. The leader of the tramp gang was said to be a man of slight build, with large teeth. The tramps have set off in the direction of the down of Huxley. They are mostly young boys, excepting their leader." [3/19, State]

"The only son of the Trohman family, Joesph, has left town. It is said that he has gone to join the tramps that destroyed his family business two days ago. Mrs. Trohman has been in a terrible state since her son has left, and is presently confined to bed." [3/21, State]

"Mrs. Michael James Way was sent before the court, judged insane, and sent to the asylum." [3/25, State]

"The police in Alexville picked up what appeared to be a young man who was drunk and belligerent. When he was taken to the jail, it was revealed that the person in question was a woman. Marie Iero has been using the alias Frank Iero and dressing in boy's clothes most of her life. She lived with a Miss Jamia Nestor, until the news of Iero's true nature was revealed. The two have since had to leave the town, and it is said they may be heading for Minnesota." [4/19, State]

"A case of smallpox has been reported in the town of Coxley. Three children in one family are afflicted, one near death. The house has been quarantined." [4/23, State]

"A new cure for alcoholism has made it's way to Bettlihiem. Those afflicted with this dread disease may yet find relief. There will be a tent show selling the cure Saturday afternoon, after the cattle auction." [5/2, State]

"Mr.Andrew Hurley has been living as a hermit near Adam's Hill for several years now. He will come into town only to buy supplies once a year, and talks to no one. He is said to be shaggy and unkempt, with a wild look in his eyes. It is rumored that he once was a successful businessman, and that he still has money hidden in his shack in the woods." [5/12, State]

"Mr. Michael James Way made an unsuccessful appeal to have his wife released from the asylum where she has been kept for two months. He said that another of their children was ill and he needed her home. He was told she was in no condition to keep a home yet, and to wait." [5/18, State]

"Mr. Robert Bryar has bought Mr. Spencer Smith's dry goods shop for fifty cents on the dollar." [5/22, State]

"Mrs. Trohman has died from the shock of losing her only boy, who has not been heard of since he left to join a group of young tramps two months ago. The funeral is Sunday." [5/25, State]

"Mrs. Patrick Stumph has died of the smallpox, along with one of her children. This leaves surviving her husband and one child." [6/5, State]

"Mrs. Michael James Way has died in the asylum she was sentenced to three months ago. She died of restless exhaustion and mania. Her body will be sent back to her husband's farm for burial." [6/15, State]

"Mr. Gerard Way of Bettilheim is doing very poorly. He had been taking the alcoholism cure and is doing badly with it. He is said to be sick and cannot leave the house. Mr. Bob Bryar is the only man in town who will visit his dread house and sit with Mr. Way as he lays ill." [6/25, State]

"Mr. Michael James Way of Bettilheim committed suicide by stabbing himself with a sheep's shears Monday. He was said to be crazed from the grief of losing his wife and two children, and his brother's illness. He left one child and a farm." [7/1, State]

"Fires that have raged over Coxley have been caused by firebugs, say local authorities. Last week the jail was set on fire, and burned to the ground." [7/6, State]

"Mr. Andrew Hurley of Adam's Hill was found dead, seemingly the victim of an accident. People from all over the town have mobbed his small shack, looking for the money he was rumored to have hidden. None has been found." [7/15, State]

"Mr. Gerard Way of Bettilheim has died after a long illness. He was unconscious for the last two days. Mr. Robert Bryar was with him to the end, and managed his affairs for him, staying in the house believed by so many to be unwholesome and cursed. After the funeral and the dividing of the Way property to relatives, Mr. Bryar sold the property he just bought, and left town. He is said to be grieving his friend deeply, and possibly heading West." [7/20, State]


End file.
